


five steps of falling (in love with you)

by woof_twt



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Crack, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woof_twt/pseuds/woof_twt
Summary: Пять шагов к осознанию влюблённости, или AU, в которой Чанбину трудно принять тот факт, что у него появились чувства.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 9





	five steps of falling (in love with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [five steps of falling (in love with you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100835) by [solkatt (midsummersun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsummersun/pseuds/solkatt). 



> После прочтения обязательно поставьте "kudos" оригиналу. Приятного прочтения! ♡

**Шаг 1: Отрицание**

Со Чанбин никак не мог влюбиться в Хан Джисона. Не-а, ни в коем случае. Это было невозможно. Такого никогда бы не случилось и за миллион лет. Он бы ни за что на свете не поддался магии этих мягких щёчек или, что ещё хуже, больших сверкающих глаз. Ему совершенно не нравились его яркая улыбка и превосходные манеры. Больше всего он не любил в нём его доброту, способность утешать других и растворять их переживания. А также его до жути злил беспричинный оптимизм младшего, который переполнял его, что бы ни происходило.

Щёки Чанбина никогда не горели румянцем, когда Джисон улыбался ему или смеялся над чем-то, что он говорил. Его сердце совсем ни разу не замирало в те моменты, когда тот клал свою ладонь ему на плечо, прижимался к его бедру или, что ещё хуже, лез с обнимашками. Ни в коем случае в его животе не летал рой бабочек, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Джисон хмурит брови за написанием новой лирики, или слышал, как тот поёт.

Чанбин ни разу не покрывался мурашками, видя самоуверенность и профессионализм младшего на сцене, а затем его не бросало в жар, стоило тому вновь стать ярким, энергичным и по-своему неуклюжим. Его сердце ни разу не разбивалось на миллион кусочков в те редкие случаи, когда его одногруппник плакал: будь то из-за усталости, разочарования или простой грусти. Хан Джисон не заставлял сердце Чанбина трепетать. И Чанбин никогда бы не запал на него. Никогда. Это было исключено.

**Шаг 2: Гнев**

Когда Чанбин проснулся с утра, у него были грандиозные планы на день. Даже несмотря на то, что он встал в самую рань, он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим и полным сил, чтобы провести весь день в студии. Перед сном в его голове как раз зарождалась мелодия и вместе с ней идеи для лирики. И как только он справился с рутинными утренними делами и позавтракал, он отправился в студию вместе с Чаном и Джисоном. Чанбин был полон решимости провести этот день продуктивно за созданием музыки вместе с 3RACHA. И всё было бы хорошо, за исключением одного маленького крошечного беспокойства.

Несмотря на то, что Джисон был великолепным другом и коллегой, тот знал, как отвлечь Чанбина от работы. Едва только старший успел открыть новую страницу в блокноте, чтобы начать записывать лирику, что придумал прошлой ночью, как он начал отвлекаться. Концепт, которого он придерживался, был мрачным, даже порой жутким, но, несмотря на это, его разум отключился, и, когда Чанбин очнулся, он обнаружил себя описывающим _улыбку, что была ярче солнца, и глаза, отражающие галактики_. В его голове поселился чёрт, не иначе.

Осознав свою ошибку, Чанбин почувствовал себя чертовски расстроенным, поэтому постарался сделать всё возможное, чтобы скрыть всё от Чана с Джисоном. Он убрал свою тетрадь и вместо неё достал ноутбук. Может быть, сейчас написание застрявшей в голове мелодии будет для него лучшей затеей, чем написание лирики.

Как только Чанбин открыл нужную программу и начал поиски подходящего звукового эффекта, его прервало мягкое мелодичное мычание из угла студии. Звуки были приятными и чувственными, они навеяли ему образы сахарной ваты и летнего дождя.

А следом он погрузился в одни из самых запомнившихся ему воспоминаний, снова отвлекаясь. Хоть он и был расстроен произошедшим, он осмотрелся вокруг, чтобы найти источник мелодии, а следом наткнулся взглядом на Джисона.

Ну конечно, это был Джисон. Джисон, который отвлёк его. Джисон, который имел смелость выглядеть довольным за написанием собственной мелодии, которую только что придумал.

Пускай они пробыли в студии не больше часа, Чанбину срочно нужен был перерыв. С этой мыслью он встал со своего места и попытался выйти из студии как можно тише, чтобы не беспокоить Чана. А Джисон… Джисон пускай подавится.

К сожалению, открывая дверь, он не был тихим. Чан заметил его и, вздёрнув бровь, окинул вопросительным взглядом, но в итоге ничего так и не сказал и вернулся обратно к работе.

JYP было таким большим зданием, что окон, которые можно было бы открыть, почти не было. Поэтому Чанбину потребовалось минут пятнадцать, чтобы найти хотя бы одно. Обычно это не было для него проблемой, но сегодняшний день стал исключением. У него ничего не получалось, и всё валилось из рук. Как только он подошёл к окну, он яростно дёрнул ручку и, высунувшись в форточку, во всё горло закричал. Причина криков была одна: глупый Джисон, который был слишком энергичным и не знал, как сидеть тихо и неподвижно, и… он был таким красивым и миленьким, светился, словно солнышко, и был ярче, чем любая радуга и все другие вещи на свете. Чанбин попал, и это было так невыносимо.

**Шаг 3: Переговоры**

Но что, если он и правда не был влюблён в Джисона? Что, если это просто короткое эмоциональное замешательство? Возможно, всё, что он испытывал — простые дружеские чувства, свойственные всем лучшим друзьям. И учащённое сердцебиение, постоянная потребность во внимании и физическом контакте были в порядке вещей. Разве не у каждого возникало желание писать омерзительно милые стихи про объятия, сияющие глаза или запах их лучших друзей? Чанбин не знал, но планировал узнать об этом. Единственный вопрос был в том как.

Будучи неопытным во всём, что было связано с «влюблённостью» и «чувствами», Чанбин решил получить свою первую консультацию у друга, которому он очень сильно доверял: у Интернета. Всемирная паутина вмещала в себя ответы абсолютно на всё, поэтому, конечно, она сможет помочь ему с этим небольшим вопросом. Достав телефон из кармана, он начал вводить в священный поисковик вопросы первостепенной важности: «Какие чувства испытываешь по отношению к крашу?» и «Как понять, что мне кто-то нравится?».

Однако в каждой из ссылок, на которые Чанбин нажал, были статьи, где описывалось всё то же самое, что он испытывал по отношению к Джисону. Решив, что даже интернет может ошибаться, он убрал телефон обратно в карман и подумал, что стоит поговорить об этом с кем-то из друзей. Возможно, кто-то из участников его группы бывал в похожей ситуации. Что ж, с кем обсудить такое будет безопаснее всего?

По очевидным причинам Джисон был исключён из чанбинова списка людей, с которыми он _срочно_ мог поговорить об этом. Не так уж и просто говорить о чём-то таком с потенциальный крашем, даже если вы лучшие друзья.

Чонин и Уджин также были быстро вычеркнуты. Просто потому что нет, не-а. Будет совершенно неправильно говорить о чувствах с самым младшим из них. Даже несмотря на то, что он был младше Сынмина, Феликса и Джисона всего на несколько месяцев, пропасть между ними была сильно ощутима. А Уджин… Что ж, он, в принципе, никогда не был хорош в подобных разговорах, так что Чанбин решил, что лучше обойдётся без них.

Чан же не был идеальной кандидатурой для разговора просто потому, что был занят как никогда и не нуждался в чьих-либо проблемах, кроме своих собственных.

Минхо… Точно нет. Слишком рискованно. В прошлый раз, когда он пришёл к Минхо с проблемой, тот дал слишком… своеобразные уникальные советы, следовать которым снова он больше не хотел (никогда).

Что ж, мысленный перебор привёл его к Хёнджину, Феликсу и Сынмину как к самым безопасным вариантам, и он понял, что в заднице. Спросить 00-лайн о чём-либо — неважно, будет это что-то простое или сложное, — всегда будет два варианта развития событий: либо всё отлично сработает, либо с катастрофической скоростью всё пойдёт по наклонной вниз. Но они были близки к Джисону точно так же, как и он сам, так что наверняка знают, что это за чувства, и, когда придёт время, помогут подступиться к Джисону. Все четверо, рожденные в 2000-м, имели привычку делиться друг с другом всем на свете, поэтому был риск, что Джисон узнает об этом. Однако Чанбин всё равно решил поговорить с кем-то одним из них. Эники-беники ели вареники… Хёнджин. О да, Хёнджин, вероятно, был самым безопасным вариантом из всех.

Хёнджин большую часть времени следовал логике. Также он был самым близким по возрасту к Чанбину, и, чего греха таить, ему он доверял точно так же, как Чану и Джисону. Кроме того, он всегда удачно мог подобрать нужный хороший совет.

Чанбин постучал в комнату Хёнджина, которую тот делил вместе с Чонином, и понадеялся, что младшего там нет. Он услышал звуки приближающихся шагов, а затем дверь открылась. Хёнджин выглянул из-за неё, и улыбка расцвела на его лице, когда он увидел, кто потревожил его.

— О, привет, хён. Что такое? — спросил Хёнджин.

— Привет, можно тебя на минуту? Мне нужно кое о чём поговорить… Наедине? Господи, это кое-что смущающее, — сказал Чанбин, потирая затылок от накатившего беспокойства. Разговоры по душам не были его стихией.

— А, да-да, конечно, проходи, — Хёнджин открыл дверь, пропуская старшего внутрь, а затем они расположились на его кровати. Между ними повисла странная тишина: Хёнджин ждал, когда Чанбин начнёт диалог, но в итоге понял, что без наводящих вопросов он от него ничего так и не дождётся.

— Хён. Ты пришёл поговорить, но в итоге сидишь и молчишь, — произнёс он невозмутимым тоном. Чанбин глубоко вздохнул. Ему понадобилось мгновение, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

— Ну, эм… Совсем недавно я обнаружил, что у меня эти… чувства, — начал он, но его перебил громкий смех.

— Мои уши не обманывают меня? Нас случайно не перебросило в параллельную вселенную? У Со Чанбина появились чувства?!

— Хван Хёнджин, немедленно заткнись и дай мне договорить, — прошипел он. Хёнджин хихикнул, но всё же вернулся к своему обычному состоянию, обращая всё внимание обратно на Чанбина.

— Извини, хён, продолжай, — сказал он, миролюбивая улыбка по-прежнему покоилась на его лице. Чанбин вздохнул и продолжил:

— Я… У меня… Хёнджин, что человек испытывает, когда влюбляется?

На мгновение Хёнджин застыл от неожиданности: не таких вопросов он ожидал от старшего. Возможно, это была шутка такая, но то, что читалось в глазах Чанбина, говорило об обратном. Он задумался над ответом, прежде чем что-либо сказать.

— Что ж, я уверен, что от человека к человеку это будет разниться. Потому что не думаю, что есть какой-то один универсальный способ испытать влюблённость по отношению к кому-то. Если говорить обо мне, то в такие моменты у меня обычно возникает трепетное чувство в груди, когда я нахожусь рядом с таким человеком, разговариваю с ним, переписываюсь или просто думаю о нём. Когда мы остаёмся наедине, я чувствую особую химию между нами. А ещё мне всегда хочется касаться его и чтобы этот человек уделял мне внимание. Ну знаешь, все эти клишированные штучки из романтических фильмов.

— Чёрт, Хёнджин, никогда бы не подумал, что ты такой романтик, — дразнил его Чанбин, на мгновение он почувствовал, что одержал верх над ним. Хёнджин покрылся румянцем и жалобно захныкал в знак протеста, но Чанбин продолжил: — Звучишь так, будто ты много раз влюблялся. Может, и сейчас есть кто-то? — спросил он. Хёнджин покраснел ещё сильнее и уставился взглядом в пол, неудачно пытаясь скрыть накатившее смущение.

— Ну, полагаю, что да. В конце концов, у меня очень быстро возникают чувства к другим. В любом случае это не то, что ты должен знать. Так кто это такой, кто не уходит из твоей головы настолько, что ты обратился за помощью ко мне?

Чанбин осторожно проанализировал его случай. Заставлял ли Джисон трепетать его сердечко? Да. Чувствовал ли он между ними странную химию? Да. Ему всегда требовалось его внимание, а также он не мог устоять перед тем, чтобы коснуться его, ему необходимо было видеть улыбку на его лице и всегда хотелось защищать его от всех страшных вещей на свете? Да, да, да и да. Он влюбился в Хан Джисона и больше не мог это отрицать.

— Да, думаю, у меня всё же есть к нему чувства, — заключил он,

— О, это парень? Я могу узнать, кто это? — взволнованно спросил Хёнджин. Чанбин на секунду задумался. Конечно, он искал Хёнджина намеренно, чтобы разобраться в чувствах к Джисону, но действительно ли тому стоило знать об этом? Нет. Ни капли.

— Только если ты скажешь, в кого влюбился сам.

Казалось, Хёнджин на мгновение задумался, прежде чем ответить:

— Да, давай не будем об этом. Надеюсь, этот диалог был полезным?

— Ага, спасибо.

— Не за что, хён. Всегда к твоим услугам, — Чанбин уже встал и собирался покинуть комнату, как Хёнджин добавил: — Удачи с Джисон-и!

Чанбин застыл, а затем затараторил:

— Что… Да как ты… — но его снова перебили.

— Я не знал, лишь догадывался. Но спасибо, что подтвердил!

— Ну и тебе удачи. Думаю, я тоже догадался, к кому ты неравнодушен.

— И к кому же? — нерешительно спросил Хёнджин. Однако Чанбину потребовалось лишь серьёзно посмотреть на него, чтобы тот заткнулся. Настал черёд Хёнджина застыть и покраснеть, и Чанбин удалился с победной улыбкой на губах.

**Шаг 4: Депрессия**

Хан Джисон был одним из тех людей, которых было невозможно не любить и не обожать. Этот факт Чанбин выяснил вскоре после того, как присоединился к компании. Хоть Джисон и вёл себя слегка высокомерно в самом начале, он очень быстро растаял и явил свои краски миру. Он был парнем с открытыми сердцем и душой, который всегда светился и радовался каждому мгновению.

Он не боялся показывать свою детскую сторону и любил играться и дурачиться с другими трейни, но также знал, когда стоит быть серьёзным, и всегда выкладывался на все сто процентов, чем бы ни занимался: танцами, практикой рэпа, написанием лирики или любой другой вещью из миллиона его увлечений. Он был тёплым и добросердечным человеком, который всегда улыбался, у него был нескончаемый источник сил и настроения, и это так противоречило его мощному сценическому образу.

В большинстве случаев в эмоциональной открытости Джисона было больше плюсов, чем минусов: она притягивала к нему огромное количество людей, — но временами это становилось его слабой зоной, поскольку многие пренебрегали его добротой и тем самым разбивали ему сердце.

Всё, чего хотел Чанбин, так это защитить Джисона от всего зла в этой жестокой индустрии. Конечно, он понимал, что не способен на это, поэтому просто решил быть всегда рядом с ним настолько долго, насколько это будет возможно. Боже, этот парень вызывал столько нежных чувств в нём. Когда-то эта любовь была платонической, но где-то посередине пути он свернул куда-то не туда и бесповоротно влюбился.

Джисона было невозможно не любить, это объясняло то, почему он многим нравился. И в особо тяжёлые моменты жизни Чанбин чувствовал, что его собственная любовь к младшему была не нужной вовсе. У него была семья, в которой любили своего сына, у него были фанаты, обожающие его как айдола, трейни в компании, присматривающиеся к нему, и люди из стаффа, которым работать с ним было одно удовольствие, и, конечно же, были участники Stray Kids. Эти потерянные парни, собравшиеся вместе и сформировавшие свою собственную странную семью, все — каждый из них — по-своему любили Джисона.

Уджин, который присматривал и заботился о каждом мембере точно так же, как это делал Чан, а по факту даже больше. В те дни, когда Джисон забивал на заботу о себе и забывал покушать или взять необходимый перерыв или когда был слишком увлечён своей деятельностью, Уджин всегда оказывался рядом, чтобы дать какой-то перекус или бутылку воды, где бы они ни были, он также всегда находил подходящие слова поддержки и мог подбодрить или выслушать, когда это было необходимо.

Минхо, которому Джисон очень много помогал, и теперь старший делал то же самое в ответ. Между ним и Джисоном образовалась прочная связь, ведь они могли полностью положиться друг на друга. Минхо обращался к Джисону за помощью в рэпе или за молчаливой поддержкой: тот всегда знал, как поддержать. А Джисон обращался к Минхо, когда ему была необходима помощь с танцами или нужен был кто-то, кто бы выслушал его переживания. Связь между ними была особенной, и никто не мог это отрицать.

Чонин, самый младший из них, который любил устраивать целое шоу о том, как не нуждается в их любви, особенно в джисоновой, но каждый знал о том, как тот восхищался старшим, который так много сделал для него. Без камер вокруг и когда оставались только они вдевятером, Чонин был единственным, кто становился прилипчивым и любвеобильным, что полностью противоречило картинке на экране, и Джисон был его излюбленной жертвой.

Сынмин, Хёнджин и Феликс, с которыми у него сложилась особенная связь, ведь все они были друзьями-одногодками. Между ними была естественная химия, которую сложно было осознать со стороны до тех пор, пока однажды болтун Феликс не пролил свет на истину и не растрезвонил об их секретных посиделках по вторникам, когда 00-лайн собираются вместе и обсуждают всё обо всех и рассказывают о том, что им всем необходимо знать.

Сынмин единственный, с кем Джисон препирался, но это всегда было в шутку: каждый из них знал, что они есть друг у друга и им всегда есть на кого положиться, даже если перед другими это выглядело совершенно по-иному.

Хёнджин был тем, кто всегда успокаивал Джисона. Даже таким экстравертным и энергичным людям, как Джисон, были необходимы уединение и тишина, и Хёнджин был тем маленьким островком, на который тот сбегал. Взамен этого он был для Хёнджина тем, кто заставлял того взбодриться и поактивничать.

Феликс и Джисон, казалось, были слеплены из одного теста: они друг другу отлично подходили, так как были до безумия похожи: оба яркие и постоянно дурачились.

И Чан, конечно же, Чан. Надёжный и заслуживший всеобщее доверие лидер, который всегда знал, как наилучшим образом позаботиться о каждом из них. Между ними тремя тоже было нечто особенное. Ещё до появления Stray Kids они объединились в 3RACHA и стали друг для друга семьёй, а потом настало время, когда они стали делить свой кров и с остальными шестью ребятами. Хоть Чан и старался равномерно распределять своё внимание, ни для кого не было секретом, что о Джисоне он заботился больше всего, ведь тому это было так необходимо. Джисон также умел позаботиться о других, несмотря на то, что временами забывал о самом себе, прямо как Чан.

Чанбин был очень рад, что у Джисона есть такие потрясающие люди, которые заботятся о нём в те времена, когда он не может делать это самостоятельно.

Все в Stray Kids любили и обожали друг друга, но разум Чанбина был омрачён мыслями о Джисоне. Пускай они и дразнили его на камеру и он вёл себя раздражающе ради шутки, всё это было напускным и далёким от правды. Чанбин был рад видеть, что Джисон купался в лучах любви людей, окружающих его, но это также вводило его в печаль. У него столько потрясающих друзей, есть мемберы и семья, которые поддерживают его, разве он вообще нуждается в любви Чанбина? Может, он просто пустая трата времени, энергии и доверия? Чанбин, ну ты и глупый дурак, полный идиот, нужно же было тебе угораздить влюбиться в парня, который любим всеми.

**Шаг 5: Принятие**

Как человеческие существа, все мы рано или поздно достигаем своего предела в отрицании проблемы и сдаёмся, принимая её, а затем находим силы справиться с ней и двигаться дальше. Текущей проблемой Чанбина было то, что он застрял на полпути. Он осознал, что испытываемые к Джисону чувства не были платоническими и проходить в ближайшее время не собирались. Но он не знал, как быть и как начать двигаться дальше. Так как они продолжат работать вместе в составе 3RACHA и Stray Kids ещё в течение нескольких лет, он решил, что все эти чувства не к месту. Однако один вопрос до сих пор не давал ему покоя: действительно ли он хотел всё отпустить и просто двигаться дальше?

Не так давно Чанбин делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы подавить свои чувства к Джисону, но сейчас он чувствовал себя спокойно и уютно, осознавая влюблённость к нему, он даже позволил себе наслаждаться всем, что вызывает в нём младший. Чанбин не так уж и часто влюблялся в кого-то, если быть честным, это происходило всего лишь раз или два за всю его жизнь. Его предыдущие влюблённости были кратковременными, не длились и больше пары месяцев и были просто блеклыми на фоне нынешних чувств к Джисону. Чанбин влюбился, и ему было невероятно хорошо. К тому же как можно было не влюбиться в самого лучшего человека из всех, кого он знал?

После нескольких недель прокручивания ситуации в своей голове всеми возможными способами и рассмотрения её со всех сторон Чанбин наконец-то признал, что испытывать все эти чувства совершенно нормально и ему правда стало легче. Он стал ценить рождающееся тёплое приятное и разрастающееся изнутри чувство, вместо того чтобы воспринимать это как неприятность. Он разглядел прекрасное в желании описывать в стихах мягкие щёки, сверкающие глаза и яркие улыбки, озаряющие его лицо. Он больше не подавлял всё это в себе и не прятал внутри под тысячей замков в закромах своей души.

Чанбин никогда не считал себя романтиком и старался избегать даже мысль о том, что он когда-то будет вести себя точно так же, как герои дурацких романтических дорам и фильмов. Он даже не мог представить, что когда-то появится человек, который сделает из него ходячее клише. Но этот день всё-таки настал, и, к великой неожиданности, все эти вещи его ни капли не волновали. Просто безумие, сколько чувств мог вызвать лишь только один человек. Но сейчас, когда он осознал всё в себе и принял, всё было в порядке.

***

Жизнь Чанбина не кишела чередой удивительных событий, но он никак не ожидал, что очередной четверг окажется серым и дождливым. Наконец-то для Stray Kids выпал редкий выходной денёк, который они решили провести вместе на улице, занимаясь обычными подростковыми вещами, как любые другие люди их возраста, но погода предрасполагала лишь к ленивым скитаниям по общежитию. Сначала они смотрели фильмы и играли в настольные игры вместе, но в итоге решили оставшееся время предоставить самим себе.

Чан и Минхо бросили вызов дождю и ушли в магазин за вкусняшками, Уджин обучал Чонина своей любимой карточной игре, а 00-лайн занимались одному Богу известно чем в своей комнате. Чанбин давным-давно уяснил, что спрашивать о чём-либо этих четверых было бессмысленно.

Сам он был в своей комнате и читал книгу, впервые за долгое время находясь в одиночестве. Чан ушёл, и он больше никого не звал к себе, поэтому действительно наслаждался тишиной и одиночеством. Как бы он ни любил мемберов, иногда он нуждался в отдыхе от их чрезмерной активности. Однако его уединение продлилось недолго: спустя полтора часа кто-то постучал к нему в дверь. Он застонал.

— Кто там? — спросил он, пытаясь звучать как можно более незаинтересованно. Он не чувствовал, что был настроен на диалог с кем-либо, за исключением одного особенного человека.

— Это… Это я, Джисон. Я хотел п-поговорить с тобой, но, если хочешь, я… могу оставить тебя в покое, я могу подождать, — заикаясь, пролепетал он.

Что ж, такое было редкостью. Джисон очень редко нервничал: обычно, если такое происходило, он шёл к кому угодно, кроме Чанбина. Но он не собирался отталкивать его. Всё-таки тем единственным особенным человеком был как раз-таки Джисон. Он убрал книгу на место и подошёл к двери, а затем открыл её и, смягчившись, сказал:

— Всё в порядке, ты можешь зайти, — он отошёл в сторону, пропуская друга внутрь. На губах Джисона отражалась неловкая улыбка, он выглядел задумчивым, будто размышлял, действительно ли ему стоит войти, но всё равно сделал это. — Так о чём ты хочешь поговорить? — спросил Чанбин, его голос по-прежнему был мягким. Он не хотел заставлять переживать Джисона ещё больше.

Джисон присел на кровать Чанбина, что напомнило Чанбину о его разговоре по душам с Хёнджином пару месяцев назад. И он очень надеялся, что этот разговор будет другим. Он не уверен, что сможет взять себя в руки, если Джисон попросит у него любовный совет.

Чанбин посмотрел на него: Джисон всё так же был взволнованным, он крепко сжимал простыни в своих ладошках, пытаясь унять дрожь, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Что ж… Я думал кое о чём какое-то время и хочу… Хочу, чтобы ты знал… Знал, что я… Я…

— Что ты что, Джисон? — к чёрту спокойствие и терпение, нервничающий Джисон заставлял и его самого нервничать. Если ему собирались разбить его сердце, то пускай это произойдёт быстро.

— Что ты мне правда очень нравишься! Ты мне нравишься, очень! Больше, чем друг! Полагаю, что я люблю тебя. Я не знаю? Думаю, ты не чувствуешь того же самого, но я… Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал об этом… — Джисон в спешке прокричал начало фразы, но, сказав основное, слегка успокоился. Он весь сжался: ему не нравилось, что Чанбин видел его таким неуверенным, в смятении он яростно почесывал свою шею. Его слегка начало, пока он ждал ответа от Чанбина, но тот просто стоял, поражённый… Может быть, ему всё это снится? Он действительно сказал это? Чанбин ущипнул себя. О нет, он не спал, это происходило наяву. Его нелепые чувства, которые до этого момента он старался подавить, были взаимными.

Он сел на кровать рядом с Джисоном и постарался изо всех сил не выражать своё беспокойство, когда увидел, как тот сжался. Он никогда не хотел быть причиной его дискомфорта.

— Ну, если честно… то ты мне тоже нравишься. Очень. Думаю, я тебя люблю, — тихо ответил он, но Джисон всё равно услышал. Чанбин почувствовал, как его сердце ухнуло в пятки, когда на чужом лице выросла его любимая улыбка на миллион долларов.

— Правда? Ты правда имеешь в виду то же, что и я? Это не сон? Ты серьёзно? — спросил Джисон.

— Я серьёзен, как никогда раньше, — ответил он.

Джисон счастливо захихикал, а у Чанбина в животе запорхал рой бабочек, ведь это был парень, которого он так обожал. Джисон взял его за руку, и Чанбин сжал её в ответ.

— Я могу?.. — начал спрашивать Джисон, но снова занервничал настолько, что опять сбился, а затем посмотрел на губы Чанбина.

Старший, поняв намёк, ответил:

— Можешь.

Джисон придвинулся ближе и слегка склонил голову, подаваясь вперёд. Чанбин сделал то же самое, и на полпути друг к другу их губы столкнулись в робком нежном первом поцелуе. Если вот что означало любить Джисона, Чанбин был готов смириться с этим.


End file.
